elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Black Soup Guy
Reza Tanaka (Japanese : レザ田中さん, formerly known as rezatanakaify) or better known by his real name Reza Gusty Erlangga (also his nickname "Angga" by his many friends and relations in his hometown), is an elevator filmer from Surabaya, Indonesia. His channel is the largest YouTube elevator channel in Surabaya despite he is rarely upload elevator-related videos. Other than becoming an elevator filmer, he is also a video documenter, because his channel also contains off-topic videos like indie J-music band performance. History Reza first liked elevator since he was child. When he was kindergarten, his school was in 6th floor of Graha Pena Jawa Pos building, one of the tallest buildings in Surabaya. At that time, he always ride the elevator in that building everyday. He started filming elevator on November 19, 2011 in Pakuwon Indah Supermall, Surabaya. His first elevator video was actually uploaded on April 6, 2012, after he receive a message from Sumosoftinc in The Skyscraper Simulator Forum|Skyscrapersim Forum, but all of his videos was re-uploaded on June 6, 2012 after the deletion of his video for some reason. Various pen names Reza Tanaka has 10 pen names created by himself, they are: *'Kazuto Kasamatsu' - this name is used in the The Skyscraper Simulator Forum and his 3rd YouTube channel (currently suspended). This pen name is given from the main character of Sword Art Online series, Kazuto Kirigaya, and a character from Kuroko no Basket series, Yukio Kasamatsu. *'Uzumaki Hisaichi' - used in his secondary channel. This pen name was taken from the main character of Naruto anime and manga series, Naruto Uzumaki, and a Japanese commander, Terauchi Hisaichi. Sometimes he combined the main pen name with this pen name and become "Reza Tanaka Uzumaki Hisaichi". *'Kurosaki Schindler' - this pen name was given from the main character of the Bleach series, Ichigo Kurosaki, and also the Swiss-brand Schindler elevator (similar to SchindlerLift1874's pen name). This pen name has since been discontinued. *'MazGinta' - this name is taken from "Mas" (a nickname for a young male in Indonesian) and the main character of Marchen Awakens Romance, Ginta Toramizu. This was used in Kaskus before he made the new account "rezatanakaify" in that forum. This name has been discontinued. *'Angga Shou' - this name is taken from "Angga" which is his nickname in his school and his environtment, and "Shou" was given from the main character of Idaten Jump series, Sho Yamato.This one was used in his Facebook at the first times he use that social network (before changed it to his real name) and other social networking. This pen name has since been discontinued. *'Yoshi Raditya' - this name is given from his original character. This name was used in his secondary channel before changed into Uzumaki Hisaichi. *'Arek Suroboyo' - this name is given from the term for youth from Surabaya. *'Koyuki' - he is often called as this pen name when he revived again as the BECK fans in middle 2010 when he was in 9th grade. This name is also Yukio Tanaka's nickname in the BECK manga and anime series (who both Yukio Tanaka and Reza Tanaka suffered the same fate). When he was in 1st grade untill 3rd grade first semester, he also liked called as "Shinchan" because at that time, he liked the manga and anime series Crayon Shinchan, which was popular at the same time. Trivia * The name "Reza Tanaka" is a pen name, which "Reza" is taken from his first name in his real fullname, and "Tanaka" was taken from the main character of the BECK manga and anime series, Yukio Tanaka. He liked BECK since he was in 7th grade and he revived again to become a BECK fans in 2010 and 2011. **The name was stated by Reza Tanaka because Yukio Tanaka is one of his several favorite anime characters. *He is often referred as "RT" by many elevator filmers in YouTube. *He is one of the three elevator filmers in Surabaya. The other two are aamanullang and Eiffelhendrawan. **Actually, he also have interest to film elevators after he watch one of Eiffelhendrawan's videos which is recorded at Meritus Surabaya Hotel (or it's official name Meritus Surabaya City Center). At the same week after he watch Eiffelhendrawan's video, he starts to film the elevators at the Pakuwon Indah Supermall when he want to go to Deteksi CON (actually he visited that event twice on 2011). But actually he known the elevator filming hobby since 2008, when he was 7th grader, when he find the movie "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator" and he found many videos about elevator; the first one in the Mole Antonelliana (which the video was titled "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator"), then he also found the elevator video that recorded by a YouTuber in many places in related videos. *He usually never use the opening signature on his video, but now he begins his video with a plush doll of an anime character (as in video that he was recorded in Ciputra World Surabaya and Somerset Hotel Surabaya). In other videos, including in his 2nd channel, he also use a package of "Kiss" candy (in Pakuwon Indah Supermall when he attend Deteksi CON 2012) and his BECK manga front cover (in Grand City Mall, when he was first visit to that mall, which the manga was bought in the mall's Gramedia Bookstore) which also show Yukio Tanaka. *When he requesting animated elevators to Sumosoftinc, sometimes he liked to make a parody of many buildings and district in Indonesia and around the world, such as Kota Kasablanka (parodied into Kota Kasamatsu), Grand City (Broadband City), Senayan (Semboyan), Menara Bidakara (Menara Bidayanah), and Marunouchi Building (Kurokochi Building). *He is one of very few elevator filmers who also an Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are raykrislianggi '''(Jakarta), '''anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. *His first escalator video was filmed in the Monumen Pahlawan (Heroe's Monument), Surabaya, which was a very rare and old 1994 SETOR escalator. *He has an account in Skyscraper Simulator Forum called "Kazuto Kasamatsu". Video device used *Sony DSC-W35 digital camera (November 2011 - April 2013)He will use again if he film elevators when his school's trip, if the place that visited has elevators. *Galaxy Grand Android phone (April 2013)This is actually his aunt's mobile phone and only used once when the second retake of the elevators at the Gramedia Expo. The video which recorded with using this device will be uploaded soon. *Andromax U Android phone (June 2013 - present)The video which recorded with using this device will be uploaded soon. Notes External links *Reza Tanaka's YouTube channel *Uzumaki Hisaichi's YouTube channel *Reza Tanaka's Blog *Reza Tanaka's DeviantArt Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia